The elevator installation is installed in a building. It consists substantially of a cage, which is connected by way of a support with a counterweight or with a second cage. The cage is moved along substantially vertical guide rails by a drive, which selectably acts on the support or directly on the cage or the counterweight. The elevator installation is used for transporting persons and goods within the building between individual or several floors. The elevator installation includes devices in order to safeguard the elevator cage in the case of failure of the drive or the support and also to provide protection against unintended drifting in the case of a stop at a floor. For this purpose use is usually made of brake devices which when required can brake the elevator cage on the guide rails.
A brake device of that kind is known from EP 1733992. This brake device can be actuated electromagnetically, wherein after actuation has taken place and with the elevator cage moving a trigger arm with grooves entrains a rotary shoe with brake plates and these brake plates brake the cage. In this connection, the trigger arm is reset again to a reset position by the rotary shoe. It can be disadvantageous that the trigger arm when the elevator cage is stationary, for example at a stop at a floor, can indeed be actuated, but resetting can be carried out only after rotation of the rotary shoe.
EP 2154096 discloses a further brake device of that kind. This brake device can also be actuated electromagnetically, wherein when required a brake housing with brake shoe is pressed against a rail. A subsequent movement of the brake device rotates the brake shoe into its working setting. In order that sufficient braking force can be achieved, the brake shoe is of appropriately large construction, which results in a substantial installation height of this brake device.